


Transformers Love

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Bee and Optimus get the loves of their life No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Transformers Love

Bumblebee looked around for a moment staying quiet. He was kind of bored but he understood why they had to hide from humanity. It was the only way they could stay safe and he knew that very well since humanity hated them now after Chicago.

Night Song say far away from everyone hugging her knees to her chest as she stared out across the distance. She had a few things on her mind but she really didn't want to talk about it. Though she wouldn't admit it she missed Optimus.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Can Bumblebee already know my oc?  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

//yes  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok cool here’s my oc My Oc  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

//cool  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was in the Autobot base playing video games by herself. She knew Bee for a year now and she had feelings for him. She wanted to tell him.

Optimus was on cybertron preparing for missions with the thirteen primes as he sensed that something was going to happen on earth.  
4 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Yep  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Bumblebee walked over and he turned to his holoform walking towards the girl and hugged her just feeling a bit cuddly currently which was kind of normal for him if you wanna say when he felt lonely or just really bored. Currently though it was both.

Night Song looked to the sky in the direction of their home world and she sighed, "I miss you Optimus." she said quietly and leaned her head back again. She wished she had the chance to tell the Prime how she felt.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she looked up into his eyes and she gasped.  
”B-Bee! Wh-What’re you doing?!” she asked nervously since they didn’t even admit their feelings to each other yet.

Optimus once he was done with his training decided to go back to earth to see how everyone was doing especially the transformer he held so close to his spark.  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Bumblebee nuzzled closer and pressed his face to her neck, "I'm just bored and wanna cuddle to be honest." he said meekly and hugged her again feeling a bit lonely. He knew it was strange but no one else would cuddle with him to be honest.

Night Song looked to the others and she thought to herself for a moment before she closed her eyes and curled up attempting to recharge where she was since she was a little tired.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara’s cheeks flamed up and she started to feel hot and it was too much for her and she fainted right in his arms. She didn’t get to tell him yet how she felt about him.

Optimus then once he groundbridged to earth he went inside their base and the first place he went to was Night Song’s berth room. He saw her offline.  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Bumblebee looked shocked and he gently shook her awake, "Clara? Clara are you okay?" he asked worried he had done something wrong as he waited for the human to wake up and respond. He didn't know what he did and it scared him a little.

Night Sing heard something and felt a presence in her room. Slowly she opened her optics and looked up seeing the Prime and her optics widened in shock, "O-Optimus? Is that really you?" she asked quietly as she slowly sat up.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and pretty soon opened her eyes and stared up at him. She blushed beet red again and started to stutter and mumble something.  
”B-Bee! I-I there’s something I always wanted to tell you. I-I l-love y-you.”

”Yes it is indeed I,” Optimus said nodding as he smiled at her and he lifted one of his hands to stroke her cheek affectionately. He was in love with her.

Bumblebee looked shocked before he grinned and nuzzled her, "I love you to." he whispered and ran his fingers through her hair feeling rather shy but he was happy to know she loved him since he truly did love her.

Night Sing leaned into his servo as a tear slid down her cheek, "I missed you so much Optimus." she whispered and she looked up at him again. She was over joyed to know he was alive and finally back on Earth.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly in delight and gazed into his eyes wanting him to kiss her so badly. She then blushed embarrassed looking away from him.

Optimus wiped her tears away and shushed her trying to help calm her down as he said, “It’s alright my love. I’m here now and I won’t leave again.”  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Bumblebee smiled and hugged her feeling happy to hold her like this and know that she liked him. She was so sweet and kind and amazing. He didn't know what he would do without her. She was like an angel sent from Primus.

Night Song soon calmed down and she slowly stood up wrapping her arms around his neck and placed a hand on his cheekplate, "I love you Optimus Prime. You mean the absolute world to me." she whispered and smiled slightly.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at him and she leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips and then it turned passionate as she molded her lips to his.

”And I you my beloved sweetspark,” Optimus said to her as he purred deep from within his chest and then he leaned down to kiss her.  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Bumblebee was shocked and he slowly kissed her back placing a hand on her cheek running his fingers gently through her hair as he smiled. Her lips felt perfect against his. The kiss was absolutely perfection to him.

Night Song smiled and slowly kissed him back placing her hand gently on his cheek plating enjoying how his lips felt against her own. She absolutely adored the prime and would do anything for him.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to moan softly into the kiss while she began to rub his shoulders affectionately and happily.

Optimus deepened the kiss kissing her roughly and passionately now as he pulled her closer against him purring.  
4 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
(Sorry I’m not used to doing a full line but I’ll try my best)  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

//It's Perfectly fine. 

Bumblebee groaned lightly and he pulled her smaller frame closer to him. He continued to tangled his fingers in her hair and gently gripped it being gentle not to hurt her since she meant the world to him. He didn't want to hurt the girl he loved.

Night Song wrapped her legs around her waist and hoisted herself up as she kissed him deeper and more passionately as well as a small moan slipped from her vocal cords.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
(Thanks)

Clara then slid and pushed her tongue past his lips as she started to french kiss him. She wanted him to feel good as she laid down on the couch.

Optimus groaned and grunted as he pressed her against the wall and he slipped his tongue past her lips and wrestled with hers.  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

//You're welcome also this is Bayverse correct and we're just going off if freeplay or?

Bumblebee moaned and moved above her running his fingers over her hips as he pressed his body against hers. She was absolutely gorgeous and she was his and only his now.

Night Song gasped and moaned a little more as she pressed against him her tongue wrestling his his. Needless to say her spark was racing and he was making her feel amazing.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Yes bayverse and freeplay XD

Clara moaned and mewled into the kiss as she rubbed his crotch. She sucked on his tongue as she danced hers along his.

Optimus growled and purred as he grounded his hips against hers and he came out on top smirking. He nipped her neck making hickeys.  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

//Okay lol I just wanted to be sure. XD

Bumblebee moaned lightly sliding a hand slowly up her shirt feeling slightly nervous since he hadn't done this before with anyone but.... He wanted to. With her. He wanted to make sure she felt amazing body matter what.

Night Song gasped and arched her back, "O-Optimus." she whispered and grinded against him closing her eyes. He was making her feel amazing with just simple touches.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
It's alright :)

Clara whimpered in pleasure as he was going to find out she didn't wear bras.  
"B-Bee! Please kiss and make hickeys on my neck!" she moaned.

Optimus smiled as he trailed his lips down her neck and then across her shoulders leaving more love marks in his wake. He rubbed her hips up and down.  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Bumblebee did as she wished and lightly kissed and nibbled on her neck as a soft purr escaped him. He wanted to make sure he was pleasuring her as much as possible so he knew that she felt good because of him.

Night Song lightly moaned and panted lightly before she grinded against him a little more, "I want more Optimus." she whispered and kissed the side of his helm gently gripping onto his hips a little more with her legs.

Clara started to moan softly again as she mewled this time as well arching her back her body shuddering in delight.

Optimus smirked then he kissed down her chest until he made it to her opening. He stuck two fingers in there and pumped them in and out of her.  
4 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Hey sorry I'll rp some more with you now if you want to  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
//It's cool and sure 

Bumblebee blushed lightly and gently played with her breasts being careful since he didn't want to hurt her. Carefully he pulled her shirt off and leaned down gently latching his mouth to the left nipple.

Night Song gasped and she arched her back, "O-Oh!~" she moaned and bit her lip a little as she trembled from his touch. His fingers felt absolutely amazing inside of her.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Awesome! 

Clara held his head closer to her chest as she whimpered wantonly to him. She felt herself on the verge of an orgasm.

Optimus began to suck on her clit and rubbed and stroked along her lining inside of her as he felt himself getting turned on.  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud moaning lightly as he grinded against her feeling extremely turned on at this point. But he wanted her to feel good first before he made himself feel good.

Night Song gently held his head there and whined feeling close to orgasming just from his simply touch. It was rather embarrassing but she didn't care since she absolutely adored the Prime no matter what.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Bee please! Fuck!" Clara said groaning as she felt herself become wet down there as she was leaking cum.

Optimus took his fingers out of her and he got ready to enter her taking his shaft out and positioning himself over her as he laid her down on her berth.  
4 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee stripped her completely as well as himself before he kissed her lightly on the lips, "Are you for sure that you want this?" he asked wanting to make sure she was completely okay with this decision.

Night Song panted lightly and she looked up at him biting her lip a little bit, "I'm ready Optimus." she whispered and placed her hand on his cheek feeling slightly nervous but she knew that she was ready for this.  
4 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as she was now completely naked and she gasped trying to cover herself to no avail. She looked up at him blushing.

Optimus then slowly and gently entered her. In reality he wanted to fuck the living daylights out of her but he was ok with this for now.  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee looked at the girl and blushed lightly before he pecked her lips before rubbing her entrance before slipping a couple fingers in to start prepping her.

Night Song gasped lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck biting her lip a little soft and gentle moans slipping from her lips as she shuddered  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to moan into the kiss as she kissed him back arching her back her body shuddering in delight.

Optimus began to increase his pace and his speed going harder faster and deeper into her as he groaned loudly.  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee smiled and continued to thrust his fingers as he moaned a little against her lips. Carefully he pulled his fingers out and slowly slipped his shaft inside of her 

Night Song gasped and arched her back gripping onto his back and bit her lip slightly, "F-Frag Optimus." she whispered and placed a hand on his cheek plate.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara who was still a virgin moaned and mewled in pain and in pleasure at the same time. She gripped the couch.

”Primus I love you so much Night Song!” Optimus said as he purred and hummed grounding his hips against hers.  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee gently held her hips and looked down at her before he stayed still being gentle so he didn't hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her.

Night Song moaned loudly and gripped onto him pressing her face to his neck, "I love you too Optimus Prime." she whispered.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then moaning in pain and just moaned and mewled in pleasure. She nodded giving him the ok to move inside her.

Optimus bucked against her hips as he tried to find her core and he began to growl from the pleasure he was receiving.

Bumblebee slowly thrusted in and out of her holding her hips gently before he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He blushed lightly moaning in slight pleasure.

Night Song cried out when he slammed into her pleasure core and she arched her back pressing her smaller frame against him as she blushed darkly.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara elicited some whimpers and groans as she arched her back in delight scratching his shoulders.

Optimus then thrusted many times into her core as he released his liquids inside her grunting in the heat of the moment.  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee moaned lightly and he gripped her hips a little more as he continued to thrust into her nuzzling into her neck a little more enjoying how she felt.

Night Song gasped and bit her lip moaning softly pressing her face further into his neck shuddering against him humming in content.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
“Ahh Bee please! Mark me and make me yours!” Clara screamed out in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders.

Optimus pulled out of her panting heavily as he pulled her into his chest and he rubbed her hips up and down.  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee moaned and bit down on her neck as he slammed into her harder and faster biting his lip a little bit. He was excited to claim her finally as his own and no one else was allowed to do so.

Night Song placed a hand on his chest blushing lightly as she looked up at him, "I love you so much." she whispered softly humming in content. He meant the world to her.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned out in pleasure as she shuddered in delight. Blood started to drip down from her wound. She loved him.

Optimus smiled at her and nodded kissing her all over her face as he said to her, “and I love you a whole lot more my dear.”  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee panted and slammed into her harder and faster nuzzling into her neck a little more as he panted. She felt absolutely amazing.

Night Song giggled and smiled softly looking up at him, "I really did miss you. It's so lonely when you're not around." she whispered.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her high and she climaxed coming heavily all around him. She groaned and whimpered softly.

”I know my love but I had to train and prepare for future great evils that will come. But I’m here now and I’ll never leave you again.”  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee slammed into her once more and groaned when he came inside of her womb biting his lip a little bit before slowly pulling out and holding her close.

Night Song lightly sighed and rubbed his chassis, "I know you did." she whispered and nuzzled into his chassis sighing in thought as she held onto him.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly as she kissed his cheek and she snuggled against him closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Optimus kept her securely close to him as he rubbed her inner thighs up and down and then he went offline.  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee smiled and he slowly fell asleep with her humming in content as he ran his fingers through her hair carefully.

Night Song had fallen asleep as well all nuzzled up into his chest feeling content as can be since his spark beat was comforting.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up thinking the events from last night were a dream. She gasped when she found herself naked.

Optimus went back online as he used his optics to see if she was alright and that he didn’t squish her while they were sleeping.  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee curled up against her holding her closer to him and he sighed lightly before his eyes slowly opened and he looked down at the girl with gentle electric blue eyes.

Night Song slowly woke up and looked up at him sighing lightly, "What time is it?" She mumbled her internal clock not on currently.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
“Hey Bee morning sexy,” Clara cooed to him as she leaned up and kissed his lips stroking his cheek.

”I believe in earth time it is 10 o clock am,” Optimus smiled to her as he yawned and he stretched.  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee smiled and placed his hand in her waist as he kissed her deeply and passionately feeling content as can be.

Night Song nodded and nuzzled into his chest running her fingers through his hair being as gentle as possible.

Clara began to moan into the kiss as she deepened it biting his bottom lip asking for entrance into his hot mouth.

Optimus smiled at her as he pulled her closer to him cuddling against her wrapping his leg with hers entwining them together.  
3 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee moaned and opened his mouth for her placing his hands on her hips. His tongue slid from his mouth as it wrestled with her tongue.

The smaller femme smiled and hummed, "Do the others know you're back or no?" she asked softly and rubbed his chassis.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned as she dominated by Bee's tongue. She moaned softly. On her neck were Bee's love marks.

Optimus shook his head no and thought it was time to go say hi to everybody and let them know that he was back.  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee moaned lightly and tangled his fingers through her hair as he grinded against her purring even more.

Night Song looked up at him and nodded, "Okay." she whispered and cuddled close closing her eyes and relaxed.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"B-Bee please!" Clara moaned cutely and softly as she tried to get up and get dressed.

Optimus too got up as well deciding to go greet everyone. He wanted to see his friends.  
3 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee pouted before he allowed her to get up before he turned off his holoform and he stretched out in his alt mode humming lightly.

Night Song let go of him and laid still looking up at the ceiling humming in thought as she bit her lip thinking to herself.  
3 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara snuggled against his leg as she kissed it. She wanted to go somewhere more private with him as she looked up at him.

Optimus saw his fellow Autobot comrades and he greeted all of his friends his smiling face a sight to see.  
3 days ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Hey it’s your turn whenever you get the chance  
2 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
//Sorry was busy.

Bumblebee bent down and picked her up holding her close and saw Optimus was back causing him to smile happily.

Night Song slowly of up and walked out watching everyone greet the Prime as she walked off to talk to Crosshairs.  
2 days ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
It's ok I understand 

Clara blushed as she looked up at him and she smiled brightly snuggling into him.

Optimus greeted everyone including Bumblebee. He smiled at his oldest friend.  
"Hello Bee I see you've been quite the busy bot."  
2 days ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee blushed and looked to Optimus, "I try my best to keep myself from going crazy sometimes." he answered and gently held Clara closer to his chassis.

Night Song had a conversation with Crosshairs about anything this had happened lately that was either serious or not.  
1 day ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara snuggled into Bee’s warmth as she rubbed his chest. She looked up at Optimus and smiled at him.

Optimus smiled back at her then he nodded to them and walked away trying to find his sparkmate.

Bumblebee smiled and held her before he looked down at the femme once Optimus had left, "Where do you wanna go love?" he asked softly.

Night Song continued to speak with Crosshairs feeling calmed down now. She glanced over and noticed Optimus and blushed  
1 day ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
“C-can we go to your berth room please?” Clara asked him blushing her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him.

Optmus smoothly and suavely walked over to her showing off his sexy hot side to her as he smirked at her.  
1 day ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee smiled, "Okay." he answered and carried her to his berthroom humming lightly in content and thought to himself for a moment.

Night Song blushed even more and Crosshairs chuckled leaving the two sparkmates alone, "How was greeting the others?" she asked.  
1 day ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara cuddled against him as she held on tightly to him and she kissed him all over his giant face.

”It was wonderful my dear. I’m so glad I got to see all of my comrades who I have not seen in a long time.”  
1 day ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee laughed softly and walked into his berthroom before closing the door and stretched out slightly before looking at her.

Night Song smiled and nodded a little bit and hummed in thought for a moment.  
1 day ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
“B-Bee can you go back to your holoform? I-I wanna make love to you again,” Clara said stuttering shyly.

Optimus picked her up bridal style as he kissed her all over her face then he kissed her lips passionately.  
1 day ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Hey  
1 day ago

Levi AckermanYuccaAyato

Online  
Bumblebee blushed and he did as she wished turning on his holoform for her. He felt a bit shy but he knew he loved her.

Night Song squealed and she giggled before she kissed him back just as passionately.  
1 day ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed a bright red her cheeks flushed pink as she held onto him rubbing his crotch.

Optimus purred into their little makeout session as he bit her bottom lip asking for entrance.


End file.
